<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Chloe Price by Ryan00000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990712">Happy Birthday Chloe Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000'>Ryan00000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Concerts, F/F, First Kiss, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was so stupid of me! I can't believe I forgot the tickets! She's not going to want to go with me now! Ughhhhhhh I shouldn't of done this! This sucks this is so stupid of me! Stupid Max I'll just tell her I'm running away to Mexico or something!" Max makes her way to her dorm and franticly searches for the tickets but she doesn't close her door therefor Chloe heard everything <br/>"But if you run away I'll miss you" </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today would be Chloe's birthday so I thought why not write a lil one shot. Life is strange 3 reveal date also got announced today!<br/>Also I have never been to a concert so I'm not sure if concert tickets cost 800 bucks but I also don't care about realism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Birthday Chloe! I-I got you some.....concert tickets and I was totally wondering if we can g-go together! Or not I-I don't except you to wanna go with me but it's just that I-I.....Ugh stupid!" </p><p>"Chloe I think you're amazing and I want us to go to a concert! But man oh man if only someone had some tickets......why yes I am pulling concert tickets out of my pocket thank you for asking! Nooooo!" </p><p>"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You will go to this concert with me and we will have a good time! Or I-I....I'm not trying to intimate her!" </p><p>"Ready for the mosh pit Shaka-Bruh? Nooooooooooo! Ugh I can't do this!" </p><p>Max has been talking to herself for about an hour now and she still has no clue what to say. Today being the first day of Spring Break all of her other classmates are already out doing whatever people with friends do so Max is all alone. Well she's alone for about a few minutes until a one Chloe Price shows up. Today is Chloe's birthday and Max had to fight the urge not to send Chloe a Happy Birthday text....why did Max do this? </p><p>She honestly has no clue </p><p>Keeping the fact that she's bought tickets for Firewalk has been rather easy from Chloe as normally she'd be all over Max's personal stuff but she hasn't been doing that lately. Granted Chloe has never really been one for birthdays but today that's going to change! </p><p>At least Max hopes it does because today she's going to go to a concert! Even though she's not a fan of loud noises but she's gonna try anyway! andmaybetellchloeshe'sbeeninlovewithherforyearsbuthasbeentoscaredtootellherbutnowifshedoesn'ttellhertodaymaxwillprobablyexplode </p><p>
  <strong>My Chloe &lt;3- </strong>
  <strong>I'm here! </strong>
</p><p>Reading this text causes Max's brain to have </p><p>99.8 percent chance of exploding with fear </p><p>.1 percent chance of baking out completely </p><p>.1 percent chance of actually telling Chloe how she feels </p><p>"Let's do this!" A confident Max says to her empty dorm room a bit too loud. Max's body is on autopilot at the moment as her anxiety and brain are telling her that this is a bad idea but her heart is saying why not take the chance. </p><p>Max is a big fan of her heart but not so much her anxiety and brain </p><p>While Max walks too the schools parking lot she makes a mental check list </p><p>Camera? Yes </p><p>Bag? Yes </p><p>Phone? Yes </p><p>Why does it feel like she's forgetting something?</p><p>Eh it's probably not that important anyway </p><p>"Heyoooooooooooooooo" Chloe smiles when she sees Max approaching which absolutely does not in any way shape or form help Max's anxiety. Max waves like the dork she is while Chloe opens the passenger door. Max is ready for the day but  for Max but when she checks her pockets she realizes what she forgot </p><p>"THE TICKETS!" Max screams in horror and immediately turns back around and runs as fast as she can back into the dorm room. Chloe didn't hear what Max said but she did see the freckled photographers look of complete horror so Chloe decides too see what's up. </p><p>"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit nice going dip shit!" Max screams at herself when she runs back to her dorm not realizing that Chloe is right beyond her. It didn't take long for Chloe to catch her on the fact that </p><p>Chloe Price is really tall </p><p>Max Caulfield is not therefor Max runs very slow while Chloe does not </p><p>"This was so stupid of me! I can't believe I forgot the tickets! She's not going to want to go with me now! Ughhhhhhh I shouldn't of done this! This sucks this is so stupid of me! Stupid Max I'll just tell her I'm running away to Mexico or something!" Max makes her way to her dorm and franticly searches for the tickets but she doesn't close her door therefor Chloe heard everything </p><p>"But if you run away I'll miss you" </p><p>"CHLOE!" Max shouts and spots where her tickets are which is a problem. </p><p>They're right in front of Chloe right on her desk. Maybe she didn't see them? </p><p>"Looking for these?" Chloe picks up the tickets but doesn't look at them. Max frantically walks over to snatch the tickets from Chloe's hand. When Chloe goes to leave Max panics so she blurts out </p><p>"They're for you and me. These tickets I wanted to ask if you would maybe wanna go with me?" Max refuses to look at Chloe so instead she looks at the ground </p><p>"But you hate loud noises" It's sweet that Chloe would say that but Max has a plan for that. Okay it's not the GREATEST plan as Max tried to get use to the loud noises of a concert by watching videos. She didn't last that long but with Chloe by her side Max would love to try </p><p>"I know but....I want to try. For you so....Happy Birthday Chloe." Max hands Chloe one of the tickets and finally Chloe reads it. Granted it doesn't really matter whose playing the fact that Max got her these tickets is enough but when Chloe sees the band she says </p><p>"How much did these cost?" </p><p>"800, why?" Max is starting to panic but she decides to play it cool. For about until she hears Chloe's reaction then she'll decide if she'll let her anxiety win this battle </p><p>"I'm not worth that much money Max....." Okay Max can deal with this responce </p><p>"You are to me Chloe. I don't care if the tickets cost a bajaillion dollars or 1 dollar. Firewalk is your favorite band." Max does want to add one more part to this but she's not that bold. Well not yet at least....</p><p>"Max...." Is all Chloe can say before she shields her eyes and decides to leave. Max really having no clue what's going on decides to follow Chloe but when does she gets wrapped in a bare hug by Chloe. </p><p>"This is the best birthday gift ever. Thank you" Chloe says after the hug ends and Max could swear she could see some tears coming down her eyes</p><p>"You're welcome Chloe" Max can't help but to smile at super duper amazing win but her smile gets even larger when Chloe decides to hold her hand while they walk. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally didn't mean for this to be a two parter. I'm just really lazy to copy and paste this to the first chapter xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so sorry Chloe you must hate me...." Max shrinks in her seat and hopes the truck can just eat her alive </p><p>"Max for the thousand time I don't hate you dude" Chloe pulls out of the concert venue and drives off </p><p>"Yes you do I can see it in your eyes. You hate me and I deserve it...." For the third time today Max bawls into tears while Chloe finds a place to pull over </p><p>"Max look at me" Chloe says but Max doesn't do it so Chloe carefully grabs Max's chin and looks into her teary eyes. Before she says what's on her mind she does get rid of some of the tears </p><p>"I don't hate you okay? I was a little pissed that you weren't answering your phone but now that I see that you forgot to charge it's okay. I was so worried that something happened to you but I could never be mad at you Max. Doing this must've been hella scary for you but you tried it and that's amazing Max." Chloe hopes that her words are working but all that goes out the window when Max says </p><p>"You should enjoy the concert without me Chloe. I'll be fine I'll just sit here in your truck and...." </p><p>"Max if you're not coming with me then I don't want to go." Chloe huffs </p><p>"I don't want to ruin your experience Chloe. I know how much you love Firewalk." Max tries to get Chloe to see things her way but all it does is go in one ear and out the ther </p><p>"If you're not coming with me then I don't want to go" Chloe says again with a bit of an angry tone. She waits to hear whatever Max has to say but when Max doesn't say anything Chloe continues by saying </p><p>"We can try again together Max but if you want to go home I'll drive you. Whatever you decide to do is fine by me but just know that I am not leaving your side again. It was stupid of me to think that you'll be fine by yourself...." </p><p>"But I should be fine by myself...." Max sighs </p><p>"There's a difference between constantly needing someone and having someone be by your side in a scary place dude. I said I will always be there to fight the monsters with you and I fucked up today. I'm so sorry Max..." Now Chloe is the one whose crying and Max doesn't like seeing her punk cry. Max really having no words come to her decides to try something completely different. </p><p>"I must be hella lame right now Ma..." </p><p>See what Max wanted to do was kiss Chloe on the cheek. HOWEVER what she didn't expect was Chloe to turn around at the last second and now Max is kissing her lips. </p><p>For just a brief second Max pulls away and is about to throw about a million apologizes HOWEVER </p><p>What she didn't expect was to Chloe to lean in and passionately kiss her. Max really having no clue if she died/having a dream right now decides to follow her heart and kiss Chloe back which is just.....</p><p>Amazing </p><p>The kiss sadly has to end and Chloe can't help but to smirk when she sees just how red Max's cheeks are </p><p>"Can we go back in? You can get the drinks by yourself I'll have a thought I can think about while your away...." </p><p>"Oh? And what might that be Caulfield?" Chloe can't help but to tease </p><p>"Bite me Price" </p><p>"I just might Max....I just might...." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>